


【晃零】夜惑

by rosaclaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaclaire/pseuds/rosaclaire
Summary: 热夏系列的车震番外





	【晃零】夜惑

**Author's Note:**

> 热夏系列的车震番外

零很久没有来过酒吧，应该说他不喜欢酒吧的环境，嘈杂而喧糜，但是这间的气氛倒不太一样，包有木制墙围的墙面上挂着些老旧的风景照，室内的光线柔和而不至过分黯淡，人不多，他很容易就挑到了个好位置，一个方便观看乐队演出又不太会被注意到的角落。唯一不太遂心的是店里没有番茄汁，他只好随便点了杯酒品。

等了没多久，就看见晃牙和其他几个年轻人从里面走出，看样子是做好了准备。酒吧不同于正式的演出场所，严格说来没有真正的舞台，乐手和听众的界限也并不明显。他们只是在吧台边的巴掌大区域内摆好器乐，也无需多余的报幕，随性的拨动琴弦、叩击鼓点，任音乐自然地流泻。

那是晃牙和自己在一起后才创作的歌曲，也给他弹唱过，零并不陌生，歌里唱的是一个年轻人对恋人的思慕和难通的心意，只在最后一段才将婉转的爱意表达为强烈的渴望，零当然明白他为什么创作这首乐曲，也庆幸他们的故事和歌曲一样有个完美的句点。

这之后的两首曲子都是结构精巧但没有太多变化的通俗小曲，零还有点意外原来晃牙也会演唱不那么符合他风格的曲目。

音乐中场暂停的时候零已经喝完了一杯白葡萄酒。晃牙笑着和客人们打了个招呼便离开了表演区，那些和他相熟的老客热情地鼓掌，表示期待他后半的演出。

晃牙径直走到零的桌子前坐下，手上还抱着他那把几乎寸步不离身的吉他。

“晃牙……汝看到吾辈了？”零本以为自己的这个位置从吧台那边根本注意不到。

“废话，你以为本大爷是谁？我说，你怎么突然跑这里来了？”虽然零之前说去镇上办事，但晃牙没想到他会来看自己演出，他也知道零不怎么爱去酒吧，“这就是你要办的事？”

“事情早就办完了，吾辈想难得来一次，就顺便看看小狗，小狗怎么一副不愿意见到吾辈的表情，吾辈很受伤喏。”他故意装出有些委屈的样子。

“什么小狗小狗的，你这个混蛋！”晃牙其实是有些惊喜的，他回过头看到乐队的同伴们，跟他们递了个眼色，那几个人也看向他们比了个零不太明白的手势，而后晃牙接着对零说，“在这里呆闷了吧？”

“吾辈还好，小狗该回到台上去了吧？”

“切，糊弄谁呢？跟本大爷走！”说着拉上他的手就往门口的方向走去。

“小狗，汝不唱了吗？”

“没事，有他们呢！”看零还在犹豫，突然凑近他的耳边道，“在家听本大爷唱歌还没听够啊？”

“小狗还是那么调皮啊，吾辈在这边坐着就可以。”

“后面就闹腾了，不好玩。”晃牙补充。

的确从刚刚开始门口就不断有新客涌入，连座位都紧张了。最近由于本地音乐节的举办，B镇终于热闹起来，各个酒吧到了晚间都是爆满的状态，何况晃牙所在的这间本来就是当地名气较大的一间，他也不愿意让零等到半夜，当即拽上人从后门出了酒吧，直接上了他那辆越野车。

 

出了酒吧才觉得还是外面的空气更好，晃牙把车窗摇下来，初秋的凉风灌进来，过了夏季之后，这里的晚间更加凉爽。

“会冷吗？”晃牙刚刚演出完，觉得一身燥热，恨不得再多些风进来。

“没事，吾辈也有点热。”

“安全带系好，走了！”晃牙刚进大学那年就拿到了驾照，车技一流，即使在光线欠佳路面也不那么平坦的乡道上还是开得稳稳当当。

尽管在一起快一个月，两个人出行的时间常常凑不到一起，零还是第一次坐晃牙的车。

“小狗开得好快啊！”

“磨磨唧唧可不是本大爷的风格！”

晃牙没有把车子开进车库，而是在离别墅还有二三十米远的荒野上停下。

“小狗，不用开到车库里吗？”

“急什么。”晃牙看上去完全没有下车的打算，还打开了车内的小灯，“反正时间还早，今天就在这里做吧？”

“嗯？做什么？”零一时没反应过来。

“臭老头子，装什么装？！”其实晃牙一直很想在车上和零做一次，不过这种解释起来罗里吧嗦的事情远不如直接干有意义，于是从自己的座位上翻到零那边，手摸索着座位下的开关往后一推，零的座椅靠背向后放倒，他还没来得及坐起身就被晃牙按住，熟悉的热度从唇上覆盖过来。

男孩的吻向来带着几分霸道，舌头毫不客气地撬开他的唇齿，如同侵占地盘的野兽胡乱在内里扫荡，零硬是被吻得懵了几秒。

“唔……小狗，还是进屋吧。”下意识地推了推身上的人，看着近在咫尺的家门，却被抵在汽车座椅上动弹不得，零觉得有点窘迫。

四下里一片漆黑，公路那边的路灯不是很亮，偶尔扫过的汽车车灯与广袤的原野相比也显得微不足道。

晃牙的车虽然有些年头，但里面的空间十分宽敞，方便进行各种动作，他像是没听到零说的话，离开了对方的唇，又一路往脖子舔去。

“刚才，喝的葡萄酒？”

“哈啊……是啊……”想起刚刚在酒吧喝的酒，零感觉头似乎都沉了几分，有些醉意涌上来，偏巧这个搭话的人此时还在他的脖颈间不停地蹭来蹭去，手上有一下没一下地捏着他的腰，不得安宁。

“比番茄汁的味道好多了。”

车窗早已关上，整个密闭的空间里只有他们两人，一点点喘息与呻吟都会被无限放大，落在当事人耳中，唤起羞耻的记忆。说着想要下车，零却像被施了魔咒，自觉地张开双腿，夹住晃牙半跪的腰身。

“现在不想回去了？”晃牙故意用膝盖蹭了蹭零的胯间。

“呜……要做就快点啊小狗……”

“切。”

零身上穿的T恤和当作外套的衬衣已经变得皱皱巴巴，脸上泛起不自然的红润。晃牙喜欢看他被自己撩拨得动情失神的样子，毕竟大部分时候这个家伙都是一副波澜不惊的老头子姿态，实在让人火大。他转过身打开副驾驶座前方的储物盒，取出里面的东西。而零在看清晃牙拿在手上的润滑液和安全套之后着实吃了一惊，“汝什么时候放到车上的？”

“上次买多了，放些备用。”这不就用上了，当然他早就有此打算这种事不告诉零也罢。  
那瓶新买的男性用品还从来没有打开过，晃牙手忙脚乱地拆包装、往手上挤润滑液，这个工夫零已经解开紧身的牛仔裤，开始抚慰自己的欲望。

晃牙仿佛能听到自己脑中有什么裂开的声音，他一口气褪尽了零的裤子。下身肌肤突然暴露在不那么温暖的空气中，零白皙的双腿泛出细小的疙瘩。车内暖色的灯光照在仰起的精致容颜上，他皱起眉头，下体的侵入感在加深，勉强维持的余裕被一点点击溃。

晃牙重新吻上他，但是比之前温柔了许多，舌尖轻轻地舔舐过每一个隐秘的角落，仿佛在品尝残存的酒香。

明知道这个时间在这种地方，不会有任何人看到他们，零还是无法完全放松下来，但异常的环境也带给他些许隐秘的快感，被手指按压着的地方更加敏感而渴求被侵犯。他紧紧搂住恋人的脖子，甚至又抬高了双腿和臀部刻意地迎合。他始终半闭着眼，直到手指从体内撤出，滚烫的灼热抵在私密的入口。

“小狗……哈……”唇几乎还贴在一起，零伸手抚上晃牙渗着薄汗的脸颊，而后被突然冲入的力道刺激得失了平衡，原本支撑在座椅上的手肘突然脱力，彻底仰倒。

晃牙把他的腿拉高一些，稍微顶了几下，自己的那个部位就完全和对方融为一体，零只是轻轻哼唧着，不知道是难受还是享受。

这里不算是个做爱的好地方，车座上的镂空座套硌得膝盖生疼，只是晃牙顾不上那么多，他摸索着那个人的敏感点，由缓至急地攻击。还不够，不想看到过于平淡的表情，朔间零这人太会忍了，明明痛得脸色发白，也只是发出些吚吚呜呜的小声呻吟，没有多余的求饶，更不会失控。晃牙掀开他的上衣，舔弄他的胸前，啃咬他的乳首，白皙的肌肤上多了一个个鲜明的红色印记。

手机铃声不合时宜地响起，是晃牙的。单调的旋律循环过一遍后停了几秒，接着又开始，最后还是零耐不住催促晃牙去接电话。

“喂？”晃牙把准备起身的零按回去，完全没有退出来的打算。“啊，我这边......突然有点状况。”电话是酒吧老板打来的，无非是质问晃牙为何突然跑路，说起“状况”，晃牙看了零一眼，那个家伙浑身不自在又大气不敢出的样子让他忍不住笑出来，“晃牙！你到底在做什么？”“没什么啊，”晃牙和现在的老板关系还不错，也不想表现得太过分，语气软下来，“我真的临时有点事，对不住了啊，让他们几个顶一下吧，”边说着话边继续小幅度摆动起腰来，像是确实有努力要“做”的事一样；总觉得吸附住他的地方更紧了，若不是还通着电话，他早就喟叹出声。

零的意识趋于涣散，那种不上不下又无法宣泄出来的窒闷近乎折磨。 

“嗯那就这样吧。”

等晃牙挂掉电话，零整个身体缠上来，他们拥抱着，互相撕咬，与肉体碰撞和唾液交换  
的滋啧水声相比，发动机的轰鸣也只成了恼人的背景音。在这个狭小的空间里，他们真正地互相索取，相攀着达到高潮，虽然还是不可避免地弄脏了座套，而必须在之后进行一系列麻烦的清理。

 

“酒吧的事没关系吗？”零也听到了些电话的内容，他们面对着面侧躺在座椅上，仍然维持着身体相连的状态。

“没事，我们关系挺好的。”

“那汝更不该太过任性。”记得晃牙说过以前在酒吧和老板相处得都十分不快，难得现在这家呆了快一个月也没听他抱怨什么。·

“知道啦。”晃牙亲了亲他的额头。

“晃牙？”

“嗯？”

“吾辈打算修改之前的小说结局。”

“那个啊......为什么？”他想起来零之前因为这件事很苦恼，甚至决定不再和杂志社续约，自己也觉得零没必要为迎合他人改变什么。

“想尝试一下新的可能。有些事情不迈出第一步的话，永远也不知道合适不合适。”  
隐约明白他意有所指，晃牙收紧了手臂，把他圈得更靠向自己。有些昏昏然的零突然觉得体内的物件又抖擞起精神，酸胀感越来越强烈。

“嗯......小狗，我们还不回去吗？”

“反正都弄脏了，再多一次也没关系吧？”听见他又叫自己小狗，晃牙本来就不太乐意，抬手掀掉盖在两人腿上的外套，继续这温柔的侵犯。

零向窗外看了一眼，夜色似乎更深了。

end


End file.
